


Entering

by Orsonfucker



Category: Moana - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orsonfucker/pseuds/Orsonfucker
Summary: Moana, too pure to enter the realm of monsters is having a hard time. Luckily Maui is there to help.





	

Maui and Moana had to enter the realm, but sadly, Moana was too pure.  
"You gotta do something bad to get in Moana," Maui began "We gotta smooch Moana, it's the only way. Let's smooch it up,"  
Moana smiled and nodded "if that's what it takes babe," Moana approaches slowly at first, and he thinks she's just closing the gap between the two, but nah. Moana speeds up from 0 to 100 real fast, she jumps, and she kicks the shit out of his dick.  
Maui falls over, absolutely fucking wrecked. This act was enough for Moana to get in and keep the movie rated pg.  
The hatch opens and their journey continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Its joke


End file.
